Destiny
by DiscardedAngel
Summary: YES! That very special episode before I disappear for five months! READ! It is important! Although if you haven't read the others it could be confusing. / The DA manages to finally kidnap Lypix, but will the consequences be good? Or much, much worse...
1. To Die For

**This episode will be written from the points of view of different people, because this is a very special episode. Enjoy. =P**

00

**Lypix**

Things were getting better. He meant it this time, I know he did.

Sun brushed every object in the growing meadow, several large areas of overgrown foliage dotted here and there. God's palette consisted mainly of blue sky, yellow sun and green grass.

A fingertip pressed to my bare shoulder, both Piper and I were wearing these beautiful little summer dresses that evened off at the knees. I was in white, Piper in a pale yellow.

Opening my eyes into the vicious sunlight, my retinas automatically squinted towards the figure. "Come on" he whispered in low tones, cautiously checking if any of the others had stirred. It was warm, they'd eaten, _everyone_ was dozing.

Clutching onto Aerrow's pleasantly cool hand, I let the ultimate God that was _Aerrow_ lead me away from the others into a more excluded part of the abandoned meadow.

"What are we doing?" I whispered back, trying to sound normal, but unable to hide the fact I was smiling.

I saw the side of his mouth twinge, "I wanted to talk."

My eyes rolled in a sarcastic manner, he _always_ wanted to talk.

"What about?"

"This." He whipped me around and I let his mouth crush mine, that kiss. It was the sort you'd kill for, one you wanted to last forever.

I felt him slide his arms around my back to pull me as close as possible, in response I clutched my hands either side of Aerrow's perfect head, ruffling his hair slightly, he breathed in happily and the corners of my mouth twitched upwards, he pushed me back.

"What?" I asked slightly disappointed.

He looked down, his head conflicting, "How can you do this?"

I must have brought my eyebrows together in confusion, he guessed I didn't realise why he'd asked the question.

"For the amount of times I've left you alone, the amount of times I've made you cry, you always forgive me. How?"

I let my arms fall a little, and looked down ashamed of myself. "Thats not an easy question to answer."

"Please try."

I looked at him, "You really want to know?"

"Yes." He replied simply.

I sighed and turned away from him, maybe it would be easier to say. "Because I can't help it."

I could tell without looking at him that he thought that answer was insufficient. "You love me?"

I turned back, "Oh God yes Aerrow!"

He smiled, "Well I promise never to hurt you again."

He pulled me into a hug, I was glad he couldn't see my eyes watering, he said he'd never hurt me. But I knew he'd lied without even knowing it.

He kissed me again, "Well I know how we can spend the rest of the afternoon" came the gleeful response. I grinned too.

**00**

**Aerrow**

There were few sounds. The main one was her sweet breathing against my arm, it was warm, but at the same time irregular. I would never fully understand the crystal angel side of her.

She turned a little more, her back to me, but her arms wrapped around mine. I smiled, Lypix was sleeping, content and safe now, I hoped I could keep her this way. Something bothered me, she said she loved me, but I couldn't say it back. Why couldn't I say it?

I rolled over a little more and placed my hand on her stomach, it rose and fell without rythm and I closed my eyes, this day had been so beautiful, I suppose we had our entire lives for me to say I loved her, for us to grow old. I started to daydream, three children played in the garden while we stood in a kitchen watching. The afternoon sun weaving through her hair as she smiled.

I let myself imagine standing in a church as she walked down the isle, her hair subconciously changing to a happy colour. I opened my eyes, her hair was a strawberry blonde, I supposed it was a good feeling she had. I let my eyes close, falling asleep beside her. A low hum in the air.


	2. Human

**Lypix**

I breathed in happily, the depressing question of weither he loved me or not pushed to the back of my mind, so who cared if he did or not? I had him now, and that was all that mattered.

A shadow fell across us and I opened my eyes as someone grabbed hold of my dress and yanked me up. They held me up like a prize as I slowly registered who it was. _Of course_ I thought bitterly, he would _have_ to ruin this day.

"Hello beautiful. It's time to go."

I growled and attempted to kick him, but he'd been expecting it, easily dodging to the side.

Aerrow opened his eyes, instantly realising what was going on he called out and jumped up, scrambling for his blades which weren't there. The Dark Ace laughed and several Talons circled Aerrow, holding weapons to his gorgeous chest.

"Let her go!" He demanded, I tried to kick the Dark Ace again, but completly failed.

He laughed, this time it was more sobering. "I don't think so Aerrow, Cyclonis said she'd come this time." He looked at me, "Or else."

My emotion organs yelled out angrily, right this second I couldn't give a fuck about the Dark Ace, I loved Aerrow, and he loved _me_!

Coldly and without a heart I looked at the Dark Ace, "Tell her I don't care, I've got all I need."

He grinned, unaware that I'd condemned him, "She also said you hadn't really got a choice."

As he walked towards his skimmer I started to struggle and scream, he couldn't take me, I WOULD NOT LET HIM!

"Lypix!" Aerrow shouted after me, completly helpless.

"AERROW!" I screamed, finally managing to kick the Dark Ace where it hurt, and leaping away from him I started to run. A small pressure point to the back of my neck and suddenly I felt tired, I protested as I fell unconcious.

**00**

**Cyclonis**

I gave Crispin a weary smile and looked outside. I wished he'd go away, I didn't want him to see this weaker side of me.

The Dark Ace's partnership was essential now, especially since the news the doctor had given us. I had been declared barren, not that I needed children right this minute, but they would be needed eventually, I had many enemies. I sighed again, Crispin said he'd look after me, but I didn't want to be so dependant on anyone else.

"Cyclonis" A young girl whisphered in my ear, she had a good head of blonde hair.

"Yes?" I replied in a bored tone.

"You requested to know when the Dark Ace's fiancee was brought in."

I smiled, it was time for a bit of fun, "Of course. Take me to her."

00

The Dark Ace was out, I'd arranged a busy schedule for him on purpose, I wanted to talk to Lypix alone.

The room was a pale grey, an unusual blue sky waited outside, but the sun was nowhere to be seen. A Talon opened the door and closed it as soon as I was through. She sat in her newly fitted wedding dress, staring out. Her hair was a grey that matched the room, a shade that presented how she felt.

"What do you want." She asked with an air of bordom, all fight had left her body, it was something I did not understand.

"I wished to talk." I settled on a seat further away, the picture of her alone in the centre of the room was not one that needed to be altered.

"People always want to talk."

"I've been told you resisted. Is our deal off?"

"I don't care." Her voice cracked slightly.

I frowned, suddenly the threat of the Dark Ace's death did not bother her. I would have had him killed too, but I needed any child that they had to be taken as my own.

"Cyclonis. Answer me something."

"What?" I asked.

"You said I was an imposter, and no descendant of Crispin's. What does that mean?"

I smiled a little, at least she was taking an intrest in something. "We searched Suba. There is a document about you. It explains that you are not a proper Crystal Angel."

She turned around to face me, she'd been crying I could tell, but she wanted information now.

"What did it say?"

I patted my pocket, "I can show you." I took out the torn page and handed it to her.

_Experiment No. 14_

_November 23__rd_

_I'd heard that Cyclonia had obliterated Terra Ombre,it was a cold one so I knew I had to act quickly or survivours would be killed off by the temperate._

_I clambered for hours over wreckage, seeing possibly thousands of lonely dead before I found her. She seemed in pain but unable to voice it, most of her body was crushed underneath rubble, suprisingly she was still concious. The most haunting thing was what she said, "__Don't leave me alone." And then the blood loss must have been too much._

_I brought her back and operated straight away, it was lucky I did because her crushed heart would have failed her otherwise. For some reason she adapted much better than the others, her wings grafted on much faster, and she seems to have gained the ability to change her hair colour. This is a good development, and I believe she may be a stronger candidate for what I have in mind._

_December 12__th_

_Cyclonis is requesting that I give the use of my creations to her, but I refuse to let them take control. Krysita seems an obvious choice to hide them as the Krysitians are so similar. I have spoken with the Queen and she says she will help integrate them into the community; she hasn't spoken on how much they will be told about their existences. But they will know how different they are eventually. It is inevitable that they will discover their differences. The shards of the Lobe crystal I've inserted alongside their hearts should remain undetected, and will hopefully keep their memories hidden until they can be told the truth. Maybe they will join the fight against Cyclonis then._

_January 2__nd_

_I've successfully avoided the Talons that came for me, but I have a nasty feeling that Cyclonis knows exactly where to look, the Dark Ace was close to the Queen, and the scandalous betrayl means that he will know where to go. I pray my creations know what to do, and I pray the strongest one, the one I named Lypix, can keep them safe._

Lypix looked up at me.

"I'm human."

"No. You _were_ human."

She looked down at the paper, "Terra Ombre. That's my real home."

I stood up to leave, "No. Your home is here now."

Lypix didn't look up, and I walked out. I wasn't really sure what I had just done.


	3. The Calm Before The Dawn

**Dark Ace**

I sat in one corner of my room, my eyes closed against the comforting darkness. I couldn't bear to lie on the bed, it encouraged happy sleep, something I didn't want right now. How long ago was it that I'd last been waiting for my wedding day? A day that should have been the happiest of my life.

I sighed and opened my eyes, I still didn't know if I was doing the right thing. Aerrow would become even more of a nuisance, and Lypix, well I wasn't sure if she would ever thank me for this. Then, there was the added pressure from Cyclonis and Crispin. Our first born child would go to them. What would I say to Lypix? She would never, in a million years, hand a child over to Cyclonis, I knew it. So what would I say to her? That she'd miscarried? Or would I remove her memory of the whole event?

I walked to the window and looked out, light from below flashed as I stared at the clouds, if Aerrow knew what was good for him, he'd stay away.

**Lypix**

I stared at the unrevealing sky.

Tomorrow I would be married to a man I wasn't sure if I loved, most certainly not while I knew Aerrow loved me. There was no way to escape from here either; I'd already checked what I knew of Cyclonia's layout to predict where I was. I would just have to wait. If Aerrow came for me, then I would be saved. Otherwise, I would have to marry the Dark Ace.

A small smile crossed my lips, one good thing this experience had given me, I was human. And I was no queen. How happy that made me, you have no idea.

**Cyclonis**

Crispin breathed eerily into the quiet room; I lay with my back to him on the bed worried about what he was thinking. Would he really be fine with a child that was not his own? Especially since we knew that Lypix was not of Crystal Angel descent? He rolled over and I stood up. I'd decided it was time for a walk.

The hallways of this palace were centuries old, Cyclonia was one of the oldest and most established Terra's in the Atmos, the only one that possibly had an older city was Vapos. But that had not been determined fully.

No moonlight filtered through the dark sky, the clouds were too thick for that. Guards nodded slightly as I passed, I ignored them like I'd been taught to. Eventually I reached my destination, the graveyard. All great Cyclonion leaders were buried here, even my mother. Werenheimer would have been if his body had ever been recovered. The sum of the matter was, if you were not great, you would not be buried here. And if you had no heir, then there would be no one to bury you.

**Stork**

He was absolutely livid. And he wasn't the only one.

Aerrow had me flying through the rain at the speed of sound, at this rate we'd zoom right past Cyclonia and into some conveniently placed mountain. The rest scrambled around, to some extent I was pretty glad I was just the pilot, otherwise I'd be even more peeved.

Radarr sat staring out the window not far away; he didn't have much to do either.

**Finn**

The bastard! How could he have let them take her like that!

I slammed my hand against a wall before I picked up the crates of crystals that Piper needed in the energy room. I wasn't in love with Lypix, but she was still a pretty good friend, and Aerrow has no right to muck her about like he does. No wonder the poor girl was so depressed all the time, I would be if a possible chance for happiness was constantly being taken out of reach like a carrot on a stick.

**Piper**

I was glad it was so warm in here; otherwise Finn would have seen my tears. How could he do that to me? I thought he loved me. He chose me over Lypix at Christmas, so why did he sleep with her?

**Junko**

The rate he was pushing the Condor, we would have fallen to pieces before we got anywhere near Cyclonia. I couldn't understand his sudden desperate plot. Normally he would have planned an extracting mission before we went anywhere. This was almost like he was running in unprepared because he couldn't wait. But why?

**Aerrow**

The sky told me nothing. I wished it would, I wished it would tell me something, even if it was just to know she was safe.

We'd intercepted news from a Talon radio frequency that the Dark Ace would be married tomorrow, no prizes for guessing who his bride would be. I just prayed she knew we were coming, and that she didn't do anything rash before we got there.

"_Aerrow, we're going to be there in a couple of hours, I suggest you lot get some sleep."_ I nodded, _"Good suggestion Stork. Tell the others." _I could sense the hesitation on Stork's side of the intercom.

"_She'll be fine Aerrow. Don't worry about her."_

I pressed my finger to the button, _"Thanks Stork. I'll see you tomorrow."_

I turned back to the window. "Hold on girl. We're coming."


	4. Smiles and Fearful Expressions

**Dark Ace**

I opened my eyes. Somewhere between the sun setting and rising I'd drifted off in my chair. Now Snipe and Crispin stood in front of me, both of them in tuxedo's which made them seem much better than me at that point.

"Come on." Crispin said, "You need to get ready."

"Yeah" Snipe mumbled, his face full of early cake, "Or she won't show!" He laughed.

Of course she had no choice in the matter, but that was what was bothering me. Crispin rolled his eyes and tried to take my blade away from my hands, I gripped it tighter.

"You won't need it" He urged.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Just, don't be there waiting with it, you'll spook Lypix. I'll put it within arm's reach at the wedding, yeah?"

I slowly let go. "Okay."

"What ya expectin'?!" Snipe grinned, "Hell's armada?"

"Something like that." I muttered under my breath.

"Why don't you stand outside?" Crispin told Snipe sourly, "You'll probably be more use out there."

He turned back to the Dark Ace once he'd gone, "Are you ready for this?"

I gulped "I need to talk to her first."

"Fair enough."

**Stork**

"Almost there!"

**Lypix**

Several Cyclonion women had helped me dress, my hair had been cut into a bob with a side fringe. I was very carefully trying to maintain a deep scarlet colour.

The dress was well... it reminded me a lot of when we went to the ball at Skymas, and the Dark Ace stabbed me. Also when Aerrow chose Piper over me. God, Piper must feel like shit right now.

Before my thought's could dwell on anything else a large vibrating knock came at the door, one of the women opened it and whispered something quietly. "Everyone out." She ordered.

The Dark Ace stepped into the room, his head was lowered slightly as if he was trying to appear below me. Nice try, but you're going to have to do better to reassure me.

"Dark Ace." I said, "It's unlucky to see the bride before the wedding."

A small smile played on his lips, "I know. But I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Go ahead."

"Well-I-um." He stopped, his hands being brutally fidgety with each other, he was extremely nervous, and I started to remember why I liked him in the first place.

"Go on." I sat down on one of the chairs at the side, I assumed this might make him feel a little stronger in the situation.

"I know you have no choice in this Lypix. But I want to know something."

"Yes?" This was getting murderously slow.

"Can you love me?"

I looked down immediately, I think that's what made him assume the answer was no.

"Okay. Well... I'll see you in the church." The pain in his voice was unmistakeable, how could I hurt him like that when he was willing to say that he loved me?

"My answer wasn't no."

He turned back to see my conflicting face. "You seem undecided about it."

"I-I um." I looked out the window, "You're the only one who will protect me. That's for sure"

His eyebrows reached out to each other, "What about Aerrow?"

I looked at him. And told him something I had never told another living soul.

"Aerrow is going to kill me."

"What?!"

"I've been to the future. I've met him. He wanted to trade my life to bring back his daughter."

Something relaxed in the Dark Ace's face then, he came over and knelt in front of me, his arms went to my shoulders, "I'll never let him hurt you. I promise."

I smiled as tears hydrated my eyes. "I don't even know your real name."

He smiled too and wiped away the little droplets, "Its Henry."

**Finn**

"_How far now?!"_ Aerrow yelled through the intercom.

"Five miles now!" _"You asshole" _I added bitterly.

**Lypix**

We walked through the corridors, Crispin was giving me away. How ironic, my 'would be' great whatever, but I was human. I wasn't related to him anymore.

"The strangest thing has happened you know." He commented as we got nearer to the outside.

"Really." I answered, not interested at all.

"Yes. Overnight the heavens have blessed us with snow." He pushed the double doors open to the world with a dramatic heave.

I stopped and stared at it. Snow. Why would God send us snow on this day? Today of all bloody days? What symbolism did it have?

"We need to keep moving Lypix. The service starts in two minutes."

"Okay." I replied shakily and stepped out into it, my dress trailing behind me. We walked around the front of the building and to the doors.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be."

**Dark Ace**

The music started, like it should have ten years ago.

Lypix had her hair in a beautiful shade of scarlet which contrasted greatly with the snow white dress she was wearing. She clutched a small bouquet of roses in her shaking hands, but she gave me a nervous smile as she got closer.

And then, she was at my side, I'd never actually noticed how pale her skin was before, but her face gave me a quick reassurance and we both turned to Cyclonis, standing ready to marry us.

She looked just like something out of hell, her painted on smile with eyeliner soaked eyes. "Shall we begin?" Words meant just for the two of us.

I nodded.

"We are here today to join these two in matrimony...."

I blanked most of it out, I wasn't thinking about the wedding. For some reason my thoughts drifted to all the bad things I'd done over the years, all the faces with that last look of horror. And most importantly, I thought about my time as a Storm Hawk. I thought about their faces when I'd taken their lives. Maybe this was my chance to redeem myself to God. Marrying Lypix would make me a better person, I kne-

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" The doors blasted open with a gust of angry snow. Red suited his hair colour perfectly right that minute.

"Do what you have to do." Cyclonis whispered, I saw Lypix's hair change to a scared blonde, and out of the corner of my eye I saw my blade. Crispin hadn't lied.

I stepped in front of her protectively. "You stay the fuck away from her!"

The blonde Storm Hawk strode through the doors and shot an arrow directly into my shoulder, it contained some sort of tranquilizer and I went down. Lypix stood there dumbfounded until Piper appeared and grabbed her hand. Suddenly, her mind came back and she allowed herself to be dragged outside. Something was handed to Lypix.

"NO" I grunted standing up, ignoring the drugging effects.

Talons had leapt towards Aerrow and the blonde one, they wouldn't be a problem for me. I ran out after the two girls. I could only see Piper, I assumed she'd not made it to safety yet so I ran after her. She tripped in the snow and I managed to catch her up. Her expression was nothing new, the same old fear as she turned around. There was no time for her to whip out her staff.

"You can tell Aerrow." I growled, "That if I can't have Lypix. He can't have you."

And I lunged my blade into Piper's chest.


	5. Destiny

**Piper**

I felt my chest with my eyes closed. Breathing heavily I peeked out.

Blood was all over my uniform, and I gasped. What had he done?

**Aerrow**

A deep howl emanated from further down the aisle where Cyclonis and her closest minions had been standing idle. Midnight was now holding a collapsing Ka. He looked up, his eyes full of tears, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" It took Finn and me a moment to realise who he was talking to, but as I saw Ka's little blonde head, I remembered another one just like it who wasn't present.

**Dark Ace**

A scream from the church, from here I could see the stain of red getting closer. I turned back to my crumpled victim. Blood pouring from her chest. I was stunned to discover that this one had an entirely different effect to all the others that I had killed.

**Lypix **

I blinked completely surprised, the blade felt like an extension of me now, part of me. I sank to my knees, my brain knew I was going to die, but my lungs kept on dragging air into my body. I tried to raise a blood patterned hand towards Henry, but he stared at me unblinking as I fell backwards. Piper stepped away not quite believing what had just happened.

"Finn you liar!" I laughed jaggedly as I hit the ground; the Dark Ace's blade shifted outwards causing me to inhale sharply.

_I stared at the blood traced across my hand, the Dark Ace was not there, rubble replaced it. And, and the snow._

That was the significance of the snow. I was meant to die in it. Always.

My body eyes moistened as I recollected another time I was meant to die.

"LYPIX!" Came Aerrow's call, but it merged with another.

"_Ember!" _

"Lypix!"

"_Ember!"_

"I'm coming Lypix!"

"_Ember! Ember where are you!?"_

Aerrow burst into my line of vision skidding to my side.

_A man with dark hair and an unclear face scrambled over rubble to get to me._

"Oh God." They breathed together. "This is my fault."

"I-it's not." I gasped back, trying to elevate the pain in my chest.

Tears appeared in both of their eyes, and I knew what they saw.

**Aerrow**

Red ruined the innocent dress she wore, leeching across the lace and diamonds to turn it into a monster that it didn't belong to. I squeezed her hand as her breathing changed.

**Dark Ace**

Again. I thought she'd be stronger this time. Unbreakable. But I was wrong.

**Lypix**

My memories shifted into something I didn't recognise. If what that paper had said was true about a Lobe crystal, then the Dark Ace had managed to dislodge it. I could remember things now.

_Smiling. So many people stood in a church waiting for me to walk down the aisle, I strode forwards. It was a memory so I couldn't deter my steps. Aerrow's father stood at the side and winked, his wife stood next to him and a very young Aerrow, perhaps about five, played on the floor with a toy skimmer. Mentally I gasped, but my memorial face smiled back and kept walking. I came aware of the amount of people in the room. Either I was very important, or the man stood at the end of my route was._

Aerrow was trying to stop the bleeding now, funny how he panicked while the Dark Ace stood there motionless, I coughed causing the soaking of the blood to accelerate. Cyclonis was probably watching this and laughing.

_Slowly my husband to be turned, and my breath caught, wrapped up in the memory I was. He looked exactly like he had at Skymas. The Dark Ace. A younger version, but still him. _

_My face in the memory continued to smile as I got closer, and when I stood next to him he squeezed my hand. "You okay?" He whispered._

"_Yeah." My other self responded._

My current dying self gasped and my eyes tried to find understanding in his. "Be-before. T-th-is has hap-apened be-before."

He looked up then. "You remember?"

I nodded a painful yes.

He fell to my side his mouth wavering, "I-I never thought I'd see you again."

"What?" I creased my eyebrows; the memories hadn't run their full course yet.

"Leave her alone!" Aerrow yelled, his face tainted by pain, I reached out to paint his face a smeared red. "Shh."

"But, he's killed you" Aerrow choked.

"I've been dead for a long time." I answered softly, "I should have died ten years ago."

His face distorted by the strange revelation I'd given him. I turned back to the Dark Ace.

"There isn't time for me to remember." I clenched a fist as a new wave of pain crippled my body, I realised why I had always been so torn between the two of them. I had been living as two people.

"I don't want either of you to blame the other for this." I tried to numb the pain by lifting up my torso, "No one can live forever."

They stared hard at each other and finally nodded. "For you." The Dark Ace whispered, gripping my hand like he had in my memory and squeezing it. Aerrow held my other more loosely. "For you." He copied, fainter and with a sadder voice.

"I love you both." I smiled, looking up at their frozen faces, the person I'd made in the last ten years grieving for Aerrow, my original self mourning for Henry.

My eyelids closed for the last time, as my cracked crystal heart finally shattered.

**------------------------------------------**

**So.... Yeah.**

**In regards to evaluating how well this episode went, there is a poll on the top of my page. **

**Three votes, one for Chapter Length, Updating and Advertising. Go lookies and feel free to review!**

**DA**


End file.
